Venganza
by Vth
Summary: esta noche el cielo se ve más oscuro que nunca, con la breve esperanza que me obliga a vengarme intentaré recordar y asumir mi búsqueda ¿pero que es lo que busco? ¿realmente busco algo en concreto? ¿o simplemente me ahogo en la venganza para evitar la verdad... juró que lo encontraré y lo mataré con mis manos manchadas de la sangre que amo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, entiendo el hecho de cuan mal estuvo haber borrado mi otro fanfic, jeje, me aburrio u.ú en fin, este prometo acabarlo :D ojala les guste (eh de admitir que me inspire en una escritora de fanfics y yaoi que yo amo... se llama Road_Tama, woo mi heroa xD digamos que este primer capitulo se lo dedico, y si algún dia me lee... Road, te admiro :3)... los leo abajo :D okno ._. (death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que yo invente :))**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, llorando a los pies de quien amé, suplicando le regresaran la vida, esperando una ultima palabra, una ultima sonrisa... o por lo menos un adios.

De pronto mis sentidos fallaron, mi cuerpo se tensó... miles de imagenes, recuerdos vinieron a mi mente formando una vida... mi vida! recordandome cuan debil fui al permitir todo esto...

Una frase resóno en mi mente:'' No vine al mundo a ser feliz, si no a hacer feliz''.

Pero... y ahora? mi vida pendía de un hilo y no creía que en esa situación fuera a llegar mi felicidad que ahora había muerto... Pronto todo se torno negro, Sentí un viento calido y llegué a lo que parecía un bosque... Caminé y al pie de un árbol, sentado, durmiendo ... estaba mi amado, ese chico de ojos inexpresivos y pelo negro que tanto amaba.

-Mi amor!- grité

-Fallaste- respondio con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eh, pero yo...- dije justo cuando el paisaje de derretía... y el, ese joven, se transformo en mi reflejo.

-Fallaste Annabel, no lo lograste... pero aún así irás a donde mereces.-

-el infierno?- pregunte burlonamente

-No, te irás al cielo, lo mereces...- dijo sonriendo

-¿eh? encerio?- pregunté sorprendida

-Si, te reunirás con tu amado, serás feliz hasta tu proxima vida... pero si quisieras podrías...-

-que?!- pregunté ansiosa

-Podrías regresar a la tierra, a estas alturas es probable que tu asesino ya se haya ido, pero podrías buscarlo...-

-A cambio de que?

-tu vida, tu pasado... tus recuerdos-

-bien, y por qué debo aceptar?- dije esperando una respuesta convincente

-Por que odias perder! ¿no es así? o que, ¿acaso desconfías de mi?

-Bien, no se quien eres, aunque...-

-Bueno, tal y como lo sospechas... soy la muerte, El angel de la muerte...-

y así como pasó con el bosque...su figura humana (mi reflejo) se derritio y ante mi, del suelo surgío una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, de Pelo rojo, con la piel blanca y hermosa, ojos azul grisaceos con una boca de rojo carmesí, con un vestido blanco que parecía estar hecho con almas, y que además tenía un zorro bordado alrededor del vestido me tomó de la mano y me condujo a una puerta de madera que antes no estaba ahí...

-Hmmmm- lo medité unos segundos

-y bien?- me miro con ansias

-Bien, acepto... pero solo quiero un favor-

-Bueno, pero eso te costará, y en todo caso... debes saber que no cualquiera tiene una segunda oportunidad...-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo 1, :D ojala les haya gustado un saludo °u°/ y un besote :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, a pesar de que no tengo ni un review 3':, me anime a continuar porque creo que ha sido un poquititititito popular :3 los leo abajito, ah, antes de que lo olvide... Felices Vacaciones de Semana Santaaa!**

* * *

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una ambulancia, Los ojos petrificados de los paramedicos me miraban al borde la locura... mis ojos cafés desorbitados y el frio de muerte que sentíamos todos en ese momento agregaban un toque lúgubre a la desconcertante situación, el simple hecho de verlos, les hacía temblar como una pequeña convulsión... Pero yo estaba feliz y confundida, ¿En realidad había pasado todo eso? claro esta que si. Otorgué mis recuerdos a cambio de mi vida y mi honor, pero... ¿donde estaba mi amado detective? mi ropa estaba desgarrada en el centro de mi pecho, donde el desfibrilador había perdido en su hazaña por despertarme, Unicamente me cubría la manta mortuoria que proclamaba mi inexistente muerte.

Mi cabeza palpitaba, dolía, mi pecho sentía un ardor desgarrante, mi piel aún estaba fría y mis ojos resecos, Me incorporé y todos gritaron, la ambulancia se detuvo y tras un pequeño gran soborno me dejaron ir, me abroche la bata que me dieron y caminé sin un rumbo fijo, sin un destino, sin esperar resultados... sin saber que me esperaba.

Camine hasta mi casa y no hace falta decir cuan lejos estaba, sin embargo el camino se redujo a la mitad gracias a que me comunique con mi allegada de confianza Lucy.

En realidad su nombre era Angela pero nunca le gustó, así que tras unas llamadas a algunos conocidos, finalmente le ayude a cambiar su nombre.

Ella me recogió en Central Park como a eso de las 20:30 pm, luego, sin preguntas ni palabras, me llevó a mi casa que estaba ubicada cerca de las afueras de New York, mi actual residencia en ese tiempo.

-¿Que tal su día?- preguntó Lucy para romper el silencio

-Hmmm, bastante normal, Pero por ahora prefiero no hablar.-

-Lo lamento-

Al entrar en mi casa, las luces de la sala principal se encendieron y la novena sinfonía de beethoven empezó a sonar.

-Albert, ven aquí- Llamé a mi mayordomo

-Dígame señorita, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Llamé a Watari y dígale que necesito hablar urgentemente con el contacto ''N'', también dígale que sucedió lo que temía...-

-Por supuesto señorita-

Caminé a mi habitación, y abrí una compuerta oculta tras mi espejo, entré y vi esa maravillosa sala... Las luces amarillas le daban un toque hogareño... la chimenea estaba apagada y los sillones parecían sacados de una vieja foto, pero en ese lugar conocí el placer, el amor... con la única persona que jamás me defraudaría, con ese joven detective ''L'' a quien yo amé... amo, y que se que sintió lo mismo que yo.

Un nombre resonó en mi mente... Rafael Beyond.

-¿Beyond?- pregunté para mi misma...

No, no es posible, el murió... solo es una coincidencia...

El teléfono de el cuarto exterior sonó, inmediatamente imaginé que sería watari pero al salir a contestar...

-No te equivocas, No es una coincidencia-

-Beyond... Maldito, Te atraparé!-...

* * *

**¿Ahora si me dejarán un Review? bueno, no importa solo quiero saber que les parece... ;)**


End file.
